Communication in general has become an important issue and many researches are directed to programs for improving communication between people, for example between parents and children, teachers and children, among children, employers and employees, or among doctors and patients.
It is not always easy for a parent caught in the every day routine to notice and understand the emotions of their children, or establish a long term program to teach their children discipline or any other value. Communication between a parent and child has become an even more worrying issue than communication among people in general, especially knowing that the parents do not always spend as much time as they would like to with their children, and knowing that according to many parents, raising children involves attention and consistency.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,607 (Van Hoose) discloses a rag doll comprising detachable pieces for facilitating therapeutic communication between a therapist and a patient. U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,266 (Frank et al.) also discloses a psychotherapeutic doll provided with multiple interchangeable faces for portraying emotions and other accessories such as pockets tied with elastics. U.S. Pat. No. 1,926,139 (Browne) discloses a doll with removable head coverings to facilitate educating and following changes in a child's behaviour.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,509 (Brocato et al.) discloses a figure-type play and reward kit for helping a child to distinguish between good things and bad things, using messages on stickers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,966 (Johnson) also discloses a figure enabling employers to evaluate employees and posting slogans directed to the employees on the figure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,994 (Ekstein) discloses a pillow book comprising removable figurines laid in a pocket of the pillow book.
Despite all the tools provided in the prior art, parents still need a system as practical and close as a pillowcase, as child-friendly as a stuffed animal, and a system plainly using simple ways to communicate with a child.
Some of the above mentioned patents disclose a toy involved in therapeutic programs but none of the known systems disclose an apparatus supporting an educational program providing predetermined areas for exchanging messages, following up, getting feedback and rewarding. Furthermore, the teachings of Van Hoose are adapted and directed to sick children. Therefore these teachings do not address the need of any parent and child in good health willing to maintain a good relationship with their children.
Another need unfulfilled by the prior art concerns follow-ups. There is a need for a system that also allows keeping and displaying record of the evolution of a child's behaviour.